


ten servings of cake and tea

by Cyn



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, ten genre fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten genre fic for Joe/Ahim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten servings of cake and tea

**✿ Angst**  
It's not a choice easy for him to make. It tears at his soul as he stands there, halfway between Sid and Ahim, the crew.

"I don't know," he says. His voice isn't above a whisper, but he knows Ahim can hear him. Knows, because she stares at him and drops the hand she had been holding out. He recognizes the light in her eyes; he's seen it before.

"Go," she tells him. "He's your friend."

The decision is made. He turns to Sid and in a few steps is at his old friend's side.

Sid says nothing to him, just looks at him with those cold eyes and Joe grasps his hand. It's the right decision, he knows.

Ahim and the others will let him have his time with Sid before coming to get him.

 **✩ AU**  
Ahim never seems to purposely seek Joe out, but she's always there, he realizes. Her locker is near his, the classes they have require them to cross paths in the hall. He can't help but stare at her each time it happens.

"You can't have her," Marv tells him, after catching him staring one afternoon. "No one can. Especially-"

"Especially not me," Joe says. He doesn't let the bitterness twist his lips anymore; it's pointless to be bitter. There is no getting around the fact that she's the daughter of the richest family in town. And he is... completely beneath her notice, a poor kid from the worst neighborhood.

"There are other girls out there," Marv tells him. "You'll find one you like."

Joe can't say anything to that, because they both it's both true and not true. He can find other girls. But none of them will ever be Ahim.

 **✿ Crack/Humor**  
Joe looks nearly in tears and Ahim hides her giggles behind her hand. Joe has been in make-up before, but this is completely different.

"I ha-have.. bo- breasts," he says and his voice is a squeak. He claps his hands over his mouth, growing both angrier and more distraught by the moment.

"It will be fine, Joe-san," Ahim tells him. Her face is perfectly composed, for which she thanks the boring meetings she had to attend at her father's side. "We'll get you a bra- Although, I don't think you will fit into any of mine. Luka-san might have one that will fit better, until we can get you properly measured." Ahim turns to her closet, rummaging through her clothes. "And you'll need a pair of panties-"

A loud thunk stops her and she spins around to stare at Joe, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Why did this happen?"

 **✩ Future fic**  
They are in the middle of space when Ahim realizes marriage is totally different for them.

"There were lavish ceremonies for the nobles, and smaller ones for everyone else," Ahim explains. "An official of the state had to be present and no matter what station you were, there were documents to sign, pre-nups and agreements for divorce."

"For us, all it required was a simple ceremony. I don't know all of the details, but there was nothing complex about it."

"I'll make it simple." Marv interrupts the conversation, leaning over the back of the sofa and resting his arms on their shoulders. "I learned this on Earth. Captain of the ship can marry people! So, we are gathered here today, blah blah, say I do-"

Ahim and Joe look at each other, confused, but say "I do" as he requests.

"You are now man and wife!" Marv straightens, patting them both on the shoulders. "Now Joe, you can kiss your girl."

Joe turns red and refuses to look at anyone, eyes studying the floor. Ahim shifts in her seat, looking up at Marv.

"But Marv-san," she says, "we were simply discussing differing rituals on our home planets, not planning _our_ marriage.

 **✿ First Time**  
Joe wraps his arms around her, his long fingers covering her smaller ones. "Keep both eyes open," he tells her. His breath whispers across her collarbone and Ahim shivers a little.

Joe says nothing, but his fingers tighten on hers, mistaking her shiver for something else. "It's not something to fear. Just keep it pointed away from you and make sure you are aiming for your intended target."

It's not the first time she's held a gun, but it's the first time Joe has touched her and for that, she won't ever mention her prior experience.

 **✩ Fluff**  
After making that first cake, Joe realizes he enjoys spending time in the kitchen. It always smells wonderful (unless someone burned something) and although he's not the best chef on the ship (that title belongs to Don), he's decent. Especially when it comes to baking.

Ahim slips into the kitchen one afternoon, humming a tune Joe doesn't recognize but can guess is something of a dance, because Ahim floats around, twirling with an invisible partner.

"Do you dance?" Ahim asks. She is smiling and not at all embarrassed at being caught dancing alone. Joe shakes his head at her, but it doesn't stop her from reaching out and taking his hands.

He's a soldier; he knows rhythm. It's not hard to pick up the movements of the dance, a simple three-step with a turn, as Ahim guides him across the kitchen, still humming that song.

They twirl across the kitchen and back, and when it's over, Ahim curtsies to him. "Thank you for the dance, Joe-san," she says, as though dancing in the tiny kitchen of the galleon is the most normal, natural thing in the world for her.

 **✿ Dark-fic/gen**  
It's Basco they have to face, Basco who will either end that day, or be the end of them.

They all fear it will be the latter.

"Joe-san," Ahim whispers, her hand seeking out his. They are seated on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The night sky is beautiful; there is no moon to outshine the stars, no clouds to block them, and none of the artifical light from the world to fight them. Ahim's fingers twist in his. "Thank you."

Joe says nothing; words are not his forte. He pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her, pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

 **✩ Hurt/Comfort**  
"You aren't going to try to comfort her?" Gai asks Joe. Ahim is sitting on the couch across the cabin, stretching out sore muscles. It's obvious to anyone she has been pushed too far. At least Gai thinks so. He can even see the beginnings of bruises around her wrists, a fairly odd spot to acquire wounds during battle, but he isn't going to comment on it. Not when Ahim looks so worn out.  


Joe says nothing and keeps studying the floor. He doesn't want to be the one to break the news to Gai on just where she got those bruises.

 **✿ Smut**  
It isn't often that Joe can get Ahim to forget where she is, and who is she, long enough to drop the "-san" so when it does happen, he is quick to take advantage.  


His tongue pushes deep inside of her and Ahim cries out again, her hands tangling in his hair. "Joe!" She is whimpering, both arching beneath his mouth and trying to move away, desperate for the release she so fears.

He mouths something against her and curls his tongue and she explodes around him, crying out his name again.

-

"Hungry, Joe-san?" Ahim asks the next morning, bright and cheerful and smiling, so unlike the wanton temptress she is in bed. Joe nods mutely, reaching for the plate she passes him as he slumps in his chair.

Around them, the crew snickers. "Ahim, are you sure you need to be calling him Joe-san still?" Luka asks.

 **✩ UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**  
"I am better with guns," Ahim explains, frowning at the sword she holds. "Most of our guards carried guns - the swords were mostly for show."

"You'll have to use one eventually," Joe says. He reaches out, adjusting her grip on the hilt. "You won't always have someone around to swap weapons with."

Ahim concentrates on her fingers, moving them as Joe shows her and relaxing her grip just a little. He's partially right; there will be a few times when people won't be around, she knows. But that's not why she's in the training room, preparing to cross swords with Joe.

"Now," he says, taking a few steps back. "Come at me."

Ahim is no fool and takes a second to study him before lunging forward. Her thrust is easily parried, but it starts their dance. He won't back down, won't go easy on her, and Ahim appreciates that fact. Besides, by the end of the session, they are both sweaty and tired and there is little better to look at than Joe, glowing from the workout.

It makes her wonder what he might look like in bed.


End file.
